


The Moment I Wanted You To Live

by MahaliaPride



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Son Relationship, Fire, Fluff, Gen, Guns and shit, I REFUSE TO LET HAYTHAM AND KANEN'TÓ:KON BE DEAD, IM FIXING THE SYSTEM, Mohawk People, More like pistols but eh, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahaliaPride/pseuds/MahaliaPride
Summary: A fix it fic where Kanen'tò:Kon and Haytham don't die and Haytham is a good father.OrHaytham and Connor revolt against the final standing man of the Templar Order.





	

\-----Connor

Redcoats swarmed all around the tied, Haytham (my father) and me. 'Charles! You betrayed me!' My father shouts to the other man wielding a pistol, 'No!' He yells back 'I did no such thing. I did not turn my back in the Templar order for a child!'

'That is my son! You burned Ziio's village and killed people against my order! You may not have left the order but you have certainly betrayed and disgraced us!'

'I did no such thing to the village!' Charles loads his gun and aims it at my fathers head. No. I can't lose both of my parents. Not like this. Before I know what happens I lunge for my father.

The sound of a gunshot fills the air and marks pain on my body.

There are muffled words. "Set the building on fire" but one voice pierces through all 'Connor!' My father rushes to me. He's somehow untied his hands. Sneaky bastard. He cuts the rope on my hands so I can press on the wound in my arm.

I chuckle 'Shit!' I look at my father, I see Charles running off 'Father!' He looks at me shocked. Like I've never called him father or weighed enough feeling into that one word. Or maybe he's surprised I'm so attentive with my wounds. 'Charles is running off! Go chase him and I'll make sure no redcoat follows you!'

'Son you'll die!' Dad protests. I press a kiss to his temple whilst stepping back and smiling lightly 'Go.' I shoot my pistol at the roof and it comes crashing down between my father and me, blocking the only exit.

Now I'm trapped in a locked room full of redcoats. There's about 25. One of the loyal bastards lights the building on fire. The last order was given by Charles. If I was in full condition then this would be easy but, I am not. I slash at the reds with one arm handicapped.

They stab my sides and leave deep gashes in my back but in the end, I've killed them all. It gets so hard to breathe and I feel so faint. Just as I think this, the building gives way and crashes down.

\------Haytham

The blade is driven into Charles' skull and he goes still. I turn and run back to the barn where Connor and I where held. On the horizon not too far away I see it go up in flames. 'No...' I mutter. I run to the barn but before I get close, it crumbles.

'No!!' I roar. I'm held back. By who I do not know. From that day on, time seems to just blur away. One day as I'm walking out with my newly acquainted friend, Achilles, we hear shocking news.

We talk about Connor most of the time and today was no different. We were talking about his persistence when a crier yelled words I couldn't believe.

'Yesterday a hero in white and blue saved a general as he lay dying of blood loss. Many people have turned themselves in claiming to be the saviour in white but the general states he clearly remembers the face if his hero and none have matched the description yet! More is to be found out about the saviour in white and blue!'

Achilles turns to look at me. Tears of hope spring into my eyes 'He... My boy. Could be alive!' Achilles and I run (well he hobbles) to the station where the infamous general tests the people claiming to be my son.

When we get there Achilles and I drill questions into him. 'Did he look like me? Did he have a tomahawk? Did he have scars on his face?' I question.

'Woah Woah Woah. Calm down' general raises he hands 'First of all, aye, the lad looked like you. He had weapons hanging on his side, maybe a tomahawk was one but when you're dying, you don't pay attention to these accessories. Aye, he had a scar under his eye, on his eyebrow, and a fresh looking one, running from his temple to his lip.' The general made a hand motion from his temple to the corner of his lip.

 _I can't believe it._ **He's alive.** _But he's injured._ The gun wound probably healed but his scar needs anointment. Achilles and I brainstorm where Connor may have gone and the only plausible and most reasonable/mentioned place was the home village he grew up in.

\-----Connor

I had stumbled kilometres in pain and agony before I reached the gates of my village. I had collapsed knowing I had done the impossible and from pain. I heard a familiar voice shouting and footsteps. Then I blacked out.

In the time I was healing I saved a general and had killed remaining redcoats in hiding. This was over a month. One day I heard the commotion at the gates of the village. I pulled on my robes and hid in a tree in case there would be a battle.

I pressed up against a tree trunk and listened to the conversation. 'Yes, Connor. He has scars on his face. He might have been hurt when he came here and he wears blue and white robes.'

The voice was familiar. Kanen'tó:kon walked up to the person 'What business do you have with him?' The voice seemed on the brink of crying 'Please, I need to see my son. I need to tell him I love him'. My father.

I dropped from the tree and tackled my father into a hug from behind which he thought was an ambush. Just before he ends up stabbing me in the head, he realises it's me 'Son!'

'Hello, father! Good to see you got Charles.' I laughed. Before I know it, we're both crying and laughing. And hugging. It's nice. 'I love you father.'

'I love you, Connor.'


End file.
